


Rainfall

by thepsiionicy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Not Beta Read, idk what this is, im so sorry, im sorry, it was 2am, its mentioned once, like barely - Freeform, slight hunhan, this is rly bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsiionicy/pseuds/thepsiionicy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>noun<br/>1.    the fall of rain.<br/>o   the quantity of rain falling within a given area in a given time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is.

Rain  
  
It fell, painting the world around it in a multitude of shades of slate. Some shimmering brightly like a lake bathed in moonlight while others as plain as the ocean.  
  
Rainfall  
  
It covered the old cemetery in a web of water droplets. The old stones worn with tears and stories of the past seemed to sag under the weight of the water. The old bouquets of flowers, withered and dead. They lie forgotten and cold at the base of the stones.  
            The rains pounds against the old wrought iron fence, making the gate swing to and fro.  Under the rushing sound of rain and the kaleidoscope of sounds that the rain makes as it flows the leaves on a tree, there is he ever so faint pitter pat of feet.  Whatever was making that sound soon left, as the pitter pat had stopped; although, they did not go far. Across the cemetery, an old hawthorn bush shook a bit to madly for it to be the rain.  
  
  
 **In any Weather**  
  
  
It was probably weird that a teenager was hanging out in a cemetery on a Saturday instead of hanging out with friends or doing whatever else a teenager does. Jongin is the definition of weird.  
Jongin was known around his high school as the kid who was amazing on stage but was an awkward turnip the moment he set foot on the ground. Honestly, he had lost count of the number of times he had tripped over his feet while walking to class.  _In a day._ He most definetly could not talk to girls. Not that that really mattered as after he considered himself pretty into the other gender. Guys.  Yep, Kim Jongin was pretty gay.  Yet that didn’t stop the majority of the girls at his school. The thing about Jongin was he was blessed with good looks. Or so his mom would say. He didn’t deny it. His nice caramel skin and dark eyes, according to his bestfriend Oh Sehun, were considered “orgasmic”. Yep, Sehun was pretty gay to. Sehun once said,  
“That one dance move were you beckon with your finger and bite your lip, ya, I’m surprised the school didn’t charge you on mass murder from the amount of blood loss.”  
  
Jongin made sure to punch Sehun for that one.  
  
Back to the cemetery.  
  
The visits by Jongin were never random. He visited frequently and usually on the same day, at the same time. He always did the same thing. He came here to think, breath and sometimes talk. It was his won sanctuary. Jongin discovered it five years ago when he was running from some bullies. When he was younger people would tease him because he danced. He hid behind one of the big stones and from then on, came back every weekend to think and have a breather.  
As for the talking? He discovered that two years ago. He was especially angry that day. His dance teacher had yelled at him because he messed up his footing, he had failed a chemistry test and Sehun was being an ass. He loved and hated that kid.  
His anger had been building in him all afternoon until he couldn’t conceal it any longer. He sat himself down on one of the headstones, someone’s dead great aunt, and ranted. He talked long and loudly about everything and nothing until he didn’t want to talk anymore. However, he noticed that when he stopped talking, everything was very silent. The rusty gate wasn’t squeaking and the leaves where still. It was as if the lend was watching, waiting, and listening. He had sat there for a while until he felt something gently brush his back as though a small cold hand was patting his back in an attempt to comfort him.  
  
He had seen those kind of moments in all the horror movies he had seen. But, as he tensed up, the hand stilled and pulled away. So when Jongin looked back, there was nothing there but some matted down grass. A bit freaked out, Jongin had left and did not return for weeks. He was wary and scared of what happened to be behind at that time. But finally, his curiosity got the best of him and he returned.  
When he stepped through the old rusty gate, the air around him seemed to turn warmer and Jongin swore the sun shone brighter for maybe a few moments. But it could have been a trick to the eye. He settle himself once again on the old worn stone and talked quietly as if afraid to disturb whatever was in the cemetery with him. A few moments later, he felt a warmish weight settle on his shoulder and something lean against him. Jongin didn’t dare to look at it. He kept staring straight ahead and talked. He talked about anything that came to his mind. At the time, being the upcoming dance competition. That day, Jongin figured out that the cemetery was listening and so he returned more often than before and talked. And every single time, the weight was there. And every single time, Jongin didn’t dare to look.  
  
Today though, he had made up his mind. As he settled himself down on the old worn tombstone, which had become his regular seat, he already felt the approach of whatever it was.  He didn’t speak he merely stared straight ahead as whatever it was settled down next to him and gently lent against him.  
“Hey.”  
  
His voice echoed across the small cemetery and he felt whatever it was stiffen beside him. Though Jongin didn’t specifically talk to it, the implication was real.  
  
“Can I look at you?”  
  
The moment that came out of his mouth, he cringed at how stupid it sounded. He felt the warmth pull away from him quickly.  
  
“No wait”  
  
He said quickly and they stopped. All was quiet in the cemetery, tension was thick in the air. Why the other was tense was quite obvious to Jongin. He was surprised then when he felt the warmth settle gently back onto his side.  
  
“Please”  
  
His voice came out in barely a whisper. It hung, suspended in the still air. He flinched when he felt a warm hand touch his cheek. It traced his cheek before tugging gently at his chin.  
  
What met Jongin’s eyes was definitely not what he was expecting. Soft pink heart shaped lips and big dark eyes on pale skin were framed with slightly shaggy black hair. As Jongin’s eyes traced the face he realized, he was staring at a boy who looked at around his age, an adorable boy his age. Flushing because he was staring, Jongin turned his gaze back to the old tombstone in front of him.  _Oh._  
  
It is not like Jongin accepted that the being he was pouring his life out to was some boy his age, he just wasn’t freaking out. It actually shocked Jongin how calm he felt at the moment. But still, he needed time to think. This situation was just plain weird and he needed to breath. Which was ironic because he came here just to do those things. Without another word, he got up and left. Not noticing the heavy gaze of the other on his retreating form.  
  
It was several weeks before he got up the courage to go back to the cemetery. He had asked Sehun about what he would do if he found out something isn’t what he though it was, but Sehun was too busy staring at the cute new chinese transfer student who according to him was “a fucking deer prince, I mean look at his face”. Jongin had just rolled his eyes and had gone back to picking at his food, a cross between tuna casserole and thanksgiving stuffing.  
  
When he entered the cemetery, no one was there. Jonhin walked towards his tombstone. Nothing had changed. As he sat down, he felt himself being watched. He shivered and stared at his feet. It was a few minutes before he spoke. He started off quietly, as if not to scare the other, and had soon started off telling a funny story about sehun approaching the cute chinese transfer and almost tripping over his feet in front of him. Though that’s not that surprising even if he was considered the more elegant out of the two when off the stage.  
            While he was talking he felt a small presence coming towards him. However, Jongin didn’t pause, he kept on talking, eyes fixated on the tombstone in front of him. He didn’t flinched when a small weight settled down beside but his body moved on his own accord when he felt a small hand clutch his. A small barely there smile registered onto Jongin’s face and he knew all was well. The boy sitting next to him didn’t make a sound, not even when the sun started to set. Jongin’s faced the other and smiled a smile so bright it rivaled the sun itself. He could have sworn he heard a little gasp come from the other but he wasn’t too sure. And suddenly, the pale boy leapt up and ran off. But that was okay. Everything was okay. Sorta.  
  
Their routine shifted slightly.  Now instead of Jongin feeling alone, the big-eyed boy would always be there to comfort him and listen. Sometimes it would just be a hand on his arm, sometimes cold fingers would play with the hair on his head and when his eyes were closed he could have sworn he felt the press of those petal soft heart-shaped lips against his eyes.  
  
From then on, high school passed uneventfully. Jongi and Sehun won the dance competions. Jongin would always be surrounded by friends and girls. He was always busy during the weeks. His visits to the cemetery became shorter and more sparse. If the other noticed, he didn’t say anything. In fact, he never did. It was always Jongin talking. Soon enough, it was his senior year and exams were just around the corner. He had already gotten some possible letters from universities but Jongin really wanted to go to the dance academy in Seoul. It was his dream ever since he was a little kid. So when the letter arrived in the mail, with the fancy lettering and stamp, Jongin jumped on the chance and excepted it.  
  
It was raining.  
  
It covered the old cemetery in a web of water droplets. The old stones worn with tears and stories of the past seemed to sag under the weight of the water. The old bouquets of flowers, withered and dead. They lie forgotten and cold at the base of the stones.  
            The rains pounds against the old wrought iron fence, making the gate swing to and fro.  Under the rushing sound of rain and the kaleidoscope of sounds that the rain makes as it flows the leaves on a tree, there is he ever so faint pitter pat of feet.  
However this time they are not alone.  
  
Jongin pushed open the old worn gate and made his way over to the tombstone. His acceptance letter sat heavily in his pockets. The other boy was already waiting there. As if he knew what was coming.  
  
“I got in.”  
  
A slight nod from the other boy told him everything he needed to know. Unknowingly, Jongin’s eyes filled with tears and he walked closer to the other. Big eyes and wide heart shaped  lips looked at him and son tears were spilling from his eyes.  
  
“I’m leaving.”  
  
The smaller boy nodded again but reached up gently to wipe away his tears. The soft pad of a thumb brushing against his cheek.  It made him sob harder.  
  
“Im sorry”  
  
By now the rain had soaked into Jongin’s t-shirt and he was shivering. Slowly he let the other pull him down and wrap his arms around him. The other’s smaller body pressing into his, Jongin’s face pressed into the crook of their neck. He smelled like raindrops and sunlight. They stayed that way for a while. However, the smaller gently unwrapped his arms and Jongin stood up straight.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Jongin’s voice shook but he meant it. This was the person he poured his life out to and had listened. Even though he might be a figment of his imagination of some angel sent from heaven. (Jongin had thought about  _all_ the possibilities). He treasured the other’s presence. A beautiful smile light up the other’s face. And Jongin watched those heart shaped lips stretch. It was beautiful. No. The boy in front of him was beautiful.  
  
“Good Bye.”  
  
  
2 Years Later.  
  
Jongin tightened the grip on the other male’s hand. His boyfriend’s tiny body pressed against his. With his free hand, Jongin caressed the other’s soft silky red hair.  
  
“Kyungsoo! I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my hometown with me for break?”  
  
The man in front of him, Kyungsoo, chuckled at Jongin’s excited voice.  
  
“Of course love. It would be great.”  
  
Jongin beamed.  It wasn’t everyday you get an amazing boyfriend like Kyungsoo. They had met in university. Jongin was a dance major and Kyungsoo was a year ahead of him in the arts studying vocals. His boyfriend had an amazing voice. It was sweet and smooth. They had met perchance at a performance. Introduced by their friends to one and another, they had hit it off quickly. It wasn’t soon after that Jongin found himself falling in love with the short male. So, when pushed by his friends to confess, he was delighted to hear the other liked him back. Lovers since then.  
  
“Awesome, this is going to be great, I’ll show you everything and I can show you my old dance studi-“  
  
Cold soft lips pressed on his and Jongin’s eyes slid shut. He moved his agains’t Kyungsoo in a sweet kiss.  
  
“You’re too cute Jongin”  
  
Jongin blushed. It wasn’t everyday he heard his boyfriend say these things. It was nice.  
  
A Week later.  
  
They were in the car, arriving into Jongin’s home town when he suddenly noticed an old rusty fence.  
  
“Wait Kyungsoo, stop there!”  
  
Kyungsoo stopped the car without protest, used to his boyfriend’s antics. Jongin leapt from the car and headed towards the old rusty fence that held a cemetery.  
  
“No way! I didn’t know it was still here!”  
  
Kyungsoo came up behind him and looked at the cemetery doubtfully.  
  
“A cemetery?”  
  
Jongin flashed a quick smile and opened the gate, Kyungsoo reluctantly following.  Maybe he’s still here?  
  
Everything was just how it used to be. A glimmer of hope grew in his chest. Maybe more ivy was growing on the tombstones and the grass was longer but other than that. Nothing had changed. Jongin headed over to the old tombstone. He sat down.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
He said it softly and Kyungsoo watched from the gate confusedly.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He felt Nothing.  
  
Unwillingly Jongin felt his face fall. He shouldn’t have expected there to be anyone. Of course not.  Why would the other stay around? Thoughts of everything that happened. The stories, the comfort, the smiles. It all came back to him  
  
“Jongin?”  
  
Jongin lifted his head. He felt something wet slip down his cheek. Tears. He was crying. He hadn’t even realized it.  
  
“Jongin?”  
  
Kyungsoo said again, he walked over to his boyfriend’s slumped figure. Concern was etched in his face.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
Jongin didn’t say anything.  He gathered the other into his arms and buried his face into the others crook of their neck. Kyungsoo smelt like raindrops and sunlight. Something so uniquely him and yet it reminded Jongin of a faint memory.  
  
“He’s gone…”  
  
Kyungsoo’s free hand came up and played with his hair while the other hand wiped away the tears on Jongin’s cheek.  
  
“Who’s gone?”  
  
His voice was soft and it made more tears leak from Jongin’s eyes.  
  
“I-I….I had-d a frien-nd.. I only saw-w him”  
  
  
Now most people would look at someone saying this and deem them crazy but Kyungsoo’s arms  tightened around his waist.  
  
“I did. I did, I swear!”  
  
Kyungsoo leaned down to his boyfriend’s ear and whispered.  
  
“I know…I believe you.”  
  
It took a while for Jongin to stop crying and once he did, he kept his face buried in his boyfriend’s neck. He was still breathing heavily but no tears were coming. Kyungsoo’s hands were making soothing circles on his back. This comfort, the listening, it was all so familiar.  
Jongin lifted his head and he felt Kyungsoo pull away but Jongin kept his arms securely around the other’s waist. He took in his petit boyfriend’s pale skin, small face, big dark eyes and his red hair. His eyes traced the outline of heart shaped lips.  _Those_ heart shaped lips. Something warm twisted his way into his chest. Jongin felt like crying except not because he was sad.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Kyungsoo eyes went even wider and those lips made an ‘o’. A small pink blush dusted onto his cheeks and then the most beautiful smile shone. It rivaled the stars and it showed so much happiness that Jongin’s breath was taken away. However, Kyungsoo didn’t say anything and Jongin, fearing rejection looked down but he felt a hand tip his head up and he was looking into big dark eyes that were filled with love. Love for  _him._  
  
“I know….I love you too.”  
  
Soft lips covered his and he felt tears on his cheeks except this time it wasn’t him.  
  
A small presence settled next to him and hands gripped his face and the other deepened the kiss. Then those lips pulled away and Jongin almost whined at the loss. Almost.  
  
Jongin’s eyes were still closed and he instinctively lent into the hand that had come up to caress his cheek.  Fingertips brushing across his cheekbones and lips. Jongin opened his eyes slowly and what greeted his eyes made him gasp.  
It was his boyfriend. Kyungsoo was sitting in front of him but…….. Jongin’s eyes widened even more.  
  
“Kyungsoo?”  
  
His voice was breathless and small. The beautiful boy laughed and smiled gently at the look of wonder on Jongin’s face.  
  
“Took you long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked that! it was 2am when i wrote it so idk. 
> 
> Tumblr: sugaskies.tumblr.com


End file.
